The Dragon of Darkness
by Belial The Dark Angel
Summary: Saved during one of the attacks on him in his childhood, Naruto is taken to Cloud Tower, while Hinata goes to Alfea after being saved from the sealing ceremony. While he was saved, Naruto becomes obsessed by revenge at the village. Will he control the darkness within him, or will it consume him? Very Strong Naruto, NarutoXHarem
1. The Ruler of the Darkness Dragon

The Ruler of the Darkness Dragon.

Disclaimer: I do not own any elements in this story, except for original content.

Naruto Uzumaki, 7 year old host of the Kyuubi, was running from the regular mob. When he was cornered, a purple haired woman appeared between him and the mob. "So you are the son of the woman I saw as my daughter?" She said, before killing the mob with several stone spikes.

At the Hyuuga compound, a woman with white hair was carrying the oldest heiress, Hinata, away, after saving her from the sealing ceremony. "I don't care if it is so called clan business, I won't let a child be treated like this." With Naruto, the woman had the same idea. At the same time the 2 woman disappeared with their charges. When Sarutobi arrived he was cursing up a storm for losing his weapon for the village.

Time Skip: 9 years.

In the last 9 years, Hinata grew quite a lot in power. Her adoptive mother, Faragonda the headmistress of Alfea trained her as a Fairy, her type being Space-Time and Water. She had a lot of friends and had a good life.

In Cloud Tower.

Unlike Hinata, Naruto had changed over the years. While Hinata still had her shy, yet cheerful personality, Naruto had become cold and distant to everyone, even the woman who saved him, Griffin, his Grandmother in all but blood and Stella, his ex-girlfriend that he broke up with on good terms. He mostly spend his time doing research and performing some of his personal experiments. Other than that he spend his time perfecting his magic. His types were Darkness, Lightning, Ice, Fire and several types he never told anyone about and barely used namely Crystal, Lava, Mist, Death, Poison, Explosion and Plasma. How he got so many types, no one knew, but he attributed it to the Kyuubi. His blond spiky hair had become smooth, dark purple and fell halfway past his back. Some rumored that his hair color came from his Darkness affinity. His eyes became mismatched, his left eye being icy blue and his right blood red, unlike his former sea blue color and his skin was pale. Right now he was walking through the forests that dotted Magix's landscape. When he walked close to Alfea, he saw Icy, Darcy and Stormy harassing a red haired girl. He frowned as he walked towards them.

With the Trix.

"What will you do now Bloom?" Icy taunted. She however, ironically froze when she heard a voice behind her.

"What in the name of Oblivion are you doing here?" Naruto demanded as he walked towards them. The Trix, Bloom and everyone who was watching took in his appearance. He wore black pants, a black shirt, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, a black choker on his neck with a silver cross hanging from it and a black trench coat with silver flames at the bottom. His mismatched eyes were narrowed at the Trix. "I don't particularly care what you do to that girl, but if you do something, do it where you don't leave any witnesses." He said as he motioned to the windows. The Trix cursed and knew he was right. "When we get back, you three are going to be my trainings partners, even if you don't want to." He said as he launched a dark purple fireball at the three, making them scatter and retreat. He then turned around to leave, when he was stopped by the Winx.

"Thanks for helping." Bloom said. Naruto tilted his head to look at her.

"You seem to think I did this to help you." He said. "Make no mistake. Your wellbeing is none of my concern, I just don't want those three giving Cloud Tower a bad name." He said as he once again began to walk away.

"You don't have to be so hard on her Naruto." Stella said. "What happened to you? You used to be so… different." She said.

"People change Stella and so do I." He said as he jumped into the air, flames being launched from his feet like jet propulsion, and flew away. He just did this for show, as Stella knew he could fly normally. "Later starsprite." He whispered, but Stella still caught it and smiled sadly.

At Cloud Tower.

Icy, Darcy and Stormy were panting and kneeling on the ground. "I hope you learned your lesson." Naruto said as he hovered above them.

"Yes we learned our lesson." Icy said. Naruto nodded and he left for his room. Stormy sighed.

"How in the name of Oblivion did all of us fall for the coldest and most uncaring guy in the Magical Dimension?" She said. It wasn't that much of a secret that just about every girl in Cloud Tower had a crush on Naruto, the Trix included.

"Maybe because he is powerful, hot and his elements include all of our elements. Not to mention he's hot." Darcy said with a dreamy look, which was shared by Stormy, while Icy scowled, but blushed slightly at the thought of Naruto.

In Naruto's room.

Naruto walked into his room. It was kind of a normal room with a computer and several other appliances, if you call a room with walls full of normal and experimental weapons normal. The walls of his room had dozens of weapons on them, from normal swords, to swords that looked like they had a Chainsaw mechanism in it. Naruto just walked over to his bed, changed his clothes and went to sleep.

A few days later.

Naruto was once more walking through the forests. He was asked by Faragonda to participate in a special class she thought of, using the Holo-Chamber to demonstrate combat. He sighed as he suddenly disappeared in a dark purple blur.

In said Holo-Chamber.

Paladium was about to announce that Naruto wouldn't come, when Naruto appeared in a blur. "Sorry I'm late." He said uncaringly. "You wanted me to show you combat, right?" He asked. Paladium nodded.

"If you would please enter the machine." He said. Naruto shrugged and did just that. "What level do you want it?" He asked. Naruto smirked.

"The highest possible." He said as Paladium gasped.

"You know that you can die on that level, don't you?" He asked. Naruto chuckled.

"In a real battle, dying is always a possibility. Live and Death are the only things that matter in a fight and I plan to stay alive." He said as Paladium sighed and activated the machine.

"The battles will be in several sections." He said as Naruto smirked and he was send into the Holo world.

In the Holo-Chamber.

Naruto smirked as he appeared in an open wasteland. Suddenly a dragon made of what looked like Magma crashed to the ground. "A Magma Dragon huh?" He mused as he gained a dark grin on his face. "Let's rock." He said as he charged at the dragon.

With the Class.

"He is going to fight a Magma Dragon head on?" Tecna said. "Is he that stupid?" Stella sighed.

"He isn't stupid, just confident." She said. "The craziest thing is that he will most likely come out unscathed." She said.

Holo Chamber.

Naruto was dodging every attack the Dragon threw at him, be it claw swipes, tail swipes, bites or blasts of lava and fire. "Is that all you can do, you overgrown newt?" He mocked, actually making the dragon angrier. "I'll finish this." He said as he held out his hand. Lightning gathered in front of it in a ball of energy. "_Lightning Destroyer_." He said as he unleashed the energy as a gigantic burst of dark purple lightning, completely vaporizing the dragon. "Next level please." He said as the area changed to a open plain and an army of Orcs appeared in front of him.

Naruto's grin only widened and even unnerved some of the Orcs, but they charged anyway. Naruto called upon one of his own blades, a Scorpion Chainsword. "Let's dance." He said as he tore through the Orcs like a hurricane, painting the earth with their blood. He jumped back and called down several lightning bolts, before he raised his leg and slammed his heel into the ground, shooting towers of dark purple fire out of the earth along the line in front of his leg. He then took a deep breath and breathed out a massive torrent of dark purple flames. All in all, when the attacks cleared, all the Orcs were dead or dying.

The field then changed to reveal a forest clearing, filled with Beastmen, Minotaurs and all kinds of weird monsters. Naruto's grin then turned downright demonic. He focused his magic around him, creating a sphere of pure darkness around him. "_Black Death Oblivion_!" He yelled as the sphere cracked and exploded in gigantic wave of pure dark energy, destroying the horde and just about the whole forest.

With the class.

"That's enough." Paladium said. "Shut off the machine." He ordered as the machine was shut off. Naruto walked out with a frown.

"Why did we stop?" He asked. "I was having fun." He said. Paladium narrowed his eyes.

"You found completely massacring all those creatures fun?" He demanded. Naruto shrugged.

"They weren't real anyway." He said uncaringly.

"So if they were real you wouldn't have done that?" Paladium asked. He did not expect Naruto to smile.

"I never said that." Naruto said. "If they were a threat to me, I would have done it without a second thought." Paladium glared at Naruto.

"How can you talk so casually about taking a life?" He demanded. Naruto shrugged.

"I just do." He said. "The only meaning life has is death, the fact that there is an end, forces people to live. I live by the fact that, if your time has come, your time has come, no exceptions. So until my time comes, I will do anything to live, my way. Even if I have to kill everyone that stands in my way." He said as he walked out of the room.

"You have become that used to killing Naruto?" Hinata said, making Naruto stop and turn towards her. "Even you have to feel some regret." She said. Naruto just stared at her. "People always say that they pray that the day that killing becomes easy never comes, for when that day comes, you stop being human, and become a monster." Hinata said. Naruto just turned around.

"Then I guess I am a monster." He said as he walked away.

"Hey Uzumaki!" He heard behind him. He turned around and saw Stella, before she slapped him in the face. "Never talk about yourself like that again, you hear me!" She yelled. Naruto glared at her.

"Touch me again and I will hurt you." He said as he walked away. Stella ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder. He grabbed her hand and threw her away. "This is your last warning." He said, before he disappeared in a purple blur. Stella looked at the spot he disappeared from with tears in her eyes. The girls looked for a while, before they helped her to their room.

At the top of Cloud Tower.

Naruto appeared on the roof of Cloud Tower. "How dare they!" He raged. "How dare they lecture me about what I am? If I am a monster so be it. I became a monster for my revenge and I won't stop until it is complete. Until Konoha is reduced to ashes, I will do anything to achieve it." He said as a dark flame like aura appeared around him. "Even if I have to sell my soul to the Lords of Oblivion themselves, I will. Have. My. Revenge!" He yelled as he began laughing insanely, his laugh being heard throughout all the different dimensions.

In Konoha.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was sitting in his office when he heard the laughter. The pure Killing Intent that accompanied it was causing massive uproars in the village.

"I knew I should have killed that brat." He said. He couldn't help but shiver at laugh, however.

With Naruto.

Naruto was still laughing. The aura around him grew in intensity and size. "And then the world shall know the true power, of the Dragon of Darkness!" He yelled as his aura flared up in the form of a massive dragon and shot into the sky as Naruto let out a loud, terrifying roar that shook the earth around the Tower.

**And that makes the first chapter. This is a variation on my other Naruto/Winx crossover. Instead of Naruto being good, he is hell bend on obtaining his revenge at the village at this point. He will mallow out after a while, but he will still hold up his view of life. Also, while he may seem overpowered, this is only compared to the Winx, Trix and Specialists at this point. Enemies like Darkar and Valtor that appear later, will still be able to beat him. As for Hinata, I just thought it was a nice idea. And the reason for Naruto's power lies with the Kyuubi and with a different force. I'll let you guess what it is. It will appear in the chapter that marks the end of season One. Please review and have a nice day.**


	2. Hell Unleashed

Hell Unleashed.

Disclaimer: I do not own any elements in this story, except for original content.

Naruto woke up early in the morning as he always did. He took a shower, put on his clothes and went out of the tower.

Later that day.

Naruto was walking through the forests as usual. When he came to a clearing he scowled. It seemed Alfea had a outdoor class today and the Specialists were transporting a hunting troll, which they cornered. "That's the troll Icy, Darcy and Stormy used to find Stella. Might as well help those three cover up their tracks." He said. "I can't have them be caught, I still have some use for them." He said as he took out a sphere shaped device and pressed a button. He then threw the device in a high arc, making it land in front of the troll. The device then exploded in a bright blue fireball. Everyone looked at the direction the device came from and they frowned when they saw Naruto standing there with a dark grin. "Sorry, but I can't let that troll leave here alive." He said as he disappeared in a purple blur and reappeared behind the scorched troll, a sword in his hand, which was covered in blood. Everyone stood still, before the troll's had slid of its shoulders. "And that concludes my job." He said as he turned around to leave.

"You bastard!" Riven screamed as he charged at Naruto. Naruto smirked as he turned around and launched a dark purple fireball from his fist, missing Riven by an inch, making him stop.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" He said as he pulled out a Phanto-Weapon of his own, a scythe. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Why did you kill that troll?" Riven demanded. Naruto shrugged.

"Because it was necessary." He said as he put away his scythe. "Later." He said as he disappeared.

In the forests.

Icy, Darcy and Stormy were sitting on a tree stump. "That was close wasn't it?" A voice said from the trees. The girls looked and saw Naruto walking out. Darcy stood up.

"Thanks for your help." She said. Naruto sighed.

"You really need to think out your plans better." He said. Stormy then walked up to him and got in his face.

"We could have done it without your help." She said. Naruto frowned at her attitude.

"And here I thought I'd be nice for a change. You ungrateful little bitch." He sneered.

"Shut up bastard!" Stormy screamed.

"Shut up yourself bitch!" Naruto yelled, but his eyes gained a lustful look in them as he did.

"What did you sa- UMPH." Stormy wanted to yell, before she was cut off when Naruto spun her around, slammed her into a tree, and claimed her lips in a rough kiss as he began to feel up her body. Icy and Darcy looked in shock and secretly wished that was them. As Naruto pulled away, he smirked.

"What was that you said?" He asked. Stormy said nothing and just pulled him back into a kiss. When they broke apart Naruto smirked. "If your next plan goes well, I will give you all the same treatment." He said as he smacked Stormy's ass for good measure and disappeared in blur.

A few days later in the city, the Day of the Rose.

Naruto was walking through the city. He had to pick up an order of components for some of the new weapons he was making. The device he used against the troll was an experimental device he made, called a Plasma Grenade. He made it so that he didn't have to rely on his magic all the time. At the same time he was going to pick up an order of kunai and senbon, and an order of poison ingredients and special ink to make seals. As he arrived at the store he needed to be, he walked in and saw a silver haired girl. She had golden eyes, and wore a black battle kimono with a crimson sash, normal shinobi sandals and carried a sword at her hip. "Hey Anca." He said. "Is my order here?" He asked.

"Hello Naruto. And yes it is here." Anca said as he took out several large boxes. "Here you go. 1000 kunai, 2500 senbon, 4 large boxes of poison and potion ingredients, 25 extra large bottles of special ink, and enough components to make 150 of those Plasma Grenades." She said. Naruto smiled.

"Thanks. And I want to place another order for these components." He said. "I have made a few prototypes for my Melta Bombs and I am in need of more components. Here is a list with them as well as some more stuff. Payment is in the seal at the bottom." He said as he sealed his stuff away and turned around. "Later." Anca smiled.

"Later." She said.

When Naruto walked outside, he saw the race going on. He also noticed Darcy riding in it as well. When they finished, Riven and Brandon got in a fight. "So this is what friends do?" Naruto said as he walked towards them. "In never knew trying to tear each other's throat out was a part of friendship." He said, making Darcy giggle and Riven charge at Naruto, throwing a punch at his head. Naruto just batted his arm away and delivered a devastating punch to the gut, sending Riven flying. "Wouldn't try that again." He said as he walked over to Darcy. "Finish your plan, my offer still stands." He said with a smirk as Darcy blushed. He then turned around and disappeared in dark purple blur.

In the outskirts of the Land of Waves.

Naruto appeared suddenly and looked around. "It's been a while since I have been in this world." He said to himself. He then saw two thugs harassing a woman and her kid. "Guess I should help." He said with a sigh as he fired two spears of ice at the thugs.

With said thugs.

"You know this woman does look good. You think Gato will mind that we have some fun with her first?" He asked. He never got the answer as he and his friend were impaled through the head by an ice spear. The woman and kid turned around and saw Naruto walking towards them.

"You okay?" He asked. The woman nodded. "What are your names?" He asked.

"My name is Tsunami and this is Inari." The woman said. Naruto nodded.

"My name is Naruto. I think I will take care of the boss of these bastards now." He said. "Be safe." He then disappeared in a blur.

At the bridge.

Team 7, which consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai, Team 8 that consisted of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Ami and Team 10 which consisted of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akamichi and their sensei Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi, were standing on the bridge, Gato's army of thugs in front of them and a dying Zabuza and a dying girl named Haku nearby.

"So this is what happens to the Demon of the Mist?" Gato said. "The Mizukage will pay a lot for your head." He said as he ordered his thugs to attack. They were cut off by Naruto appearing in a blur.

"So you are the bastard I have been hearing so much about." He said. "Seriously, if you have a plan, make sure you account for every possible thing that can happen. You didn't account for me interfering and that's why you die now." He said as he drew a Scorpion Chainsword and charged with a dark smirk. One of the thugs scoffed.

"He is just one kid, we can take him." He said, before he heard the sound of a chainsaw and Naruto's sword tore through him, spraying blood everywhere. Naruto kept hacking away, before jumping back and throwing a Plasma Grenade, engulfing about a dozen thugs in the fireball. He then dismissed his sword and raised his hand towards them.

"_Freeze Lancer_." He said as dozens of large ice spears appeared and shot towards the thugs. The thugs tried to run, but most were impaled by the spears. Naruto then raised both his hands. "Have fun in hell Gato." He said as dark purple flames swirled around him, before turning pitch black. "Be honored. You are the first to witness my Hellfire." He said as the flames gathered in front of him in a small orb. "_Hellfire Blazer_!" He yelled as the orb burst apart and Black flames raged towards Gato and his thugs, incinerating them all and leaving nothing behind, not even ashes. "Pieces of shit." Naruto sneered as he turned around to see the Teams stare at him. "What the fuck are you looking at?" He sneered. Sasuke fumed.

"You can't talk to me like that. I am an Uchiha. An Elite!" He yelled.

"Shut up trash." Naruto said coldly. Sasuke saw red and charged at Naruto. Naruto smirked as dark purple lightning arched around his arm. "_Lightning Impact_." He said as he slammed his fist into Sasuke's stomach, sending him flying, paralyzed by the lightning. "Stupid little brat. How can that pathetic shithole of a village still be standing if this is the quality of its shinobi." Kakashi frowned from those words, when he recognized the feeling of some of Naruto's energy.

"You are the Kyuubi brat!" He yelled. Naruto chuckled.

"Finally recognized me huh, Inu, you filthy dog." He sneered. Kakashi wanted to charge, until he realized what Naruto had done. Naruto took that opportunity to appear at Haku's side. "Later Konoha dogs." He said as he, Haku and Zabuza disappeared.

Somewhere else.

Naruto stood over Zabuza and Haku. "I can save Haku, but I am afraid I can't save you." He said. Zabuza grunted.

"Do it." He said, before he passed away. Naruto then turned to Haku.

"This may seem like a weird question, but are you a virgin? This will only work if you are." He said. Haku, despite being on death's door, blushed and nodded. Naruto smirked as a dark aura flared around him and entered Haku, engulfing the area in a dark purple light. When it cleared Haku was standing again, completely healed and with a new appearance. She now wore a dark purple skin tight bodysuit, showing off her now D-cup breasts, black shinobi sandals, black bracers on her arms and black metal greaves. Her eyes were now amethyst colored with slit pupils and over all her clothes she wore a black hooded cloak. "Well that's done." He said as Haku sauntered over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you master." She purred into his ear. "Allow me to thank you properly." She said. Naruto smirked and spun her against a tree, before kissing her roughly while kneading her breasts. Naruto then pushed the two of them through a portal to his room, to continue the fun, a clone made of Darkness taking Zabuza's sword with him.

A few days later.

Naruto was once again walking through the city, having gathered his order from Anca, which included enough materials to make 75 Melta Bombs, 20 more large bottles of special ink, 3 more large boxes of ingredients, a ninjato and a pair of chain scythes. He smiled as he walked out of the city and towards Cloud Tower.

Near Cloud Tower.

The witches of Cloud Tower were out for a practical lesson on battle magic, when Naruto walked towards them. "I see you are all having fun." He said as he walked over to Darcy, who was sitting on a bench, and sat down besides her. Darcy just smiled as she leaned against him and clung to his arm, making a lot of the girls jealous. The Lesson continued, until several masked men appeared.

"Naruto Uzumaki. By order of the Hokage you are to be taken back to Konoha to serve as a Shinobi. We have permission to use force if you resist." The leader said. Griffin looked at Naruto and was surprised to see him smiling.

"Darcy, can you let me go for a moment?" He asked, as Darcy let him go and he stood up. "May I ask what counts as resisting?" He asked in a playful tone of voice, which scared the crap out of every student of Cloud Tower. He only talked like that when he was going to completely decimate his opponents not only physically but also mentally. He would just play with his opponents until he got bored, letting them hit him, just to show them that everything they can do is useless. This, however, was lost on the men.

"In your case, talking." The leader said as the rest jumped forward, swords ready to impale Naruto, who just smirked as the they ran him through. The men looked pleased with themselves and pulled out their swords and backed away, thinking Naruto was dead, while the leader threw a barrage of kunai and shuriken to shred him to pieces. Everyone then heard dark laughter from every possible direction.

"You think that would be enough to kill me?" Naruto's disembodied voice asked with a chuckle. Everyone turned to Naruto's supposed corpse, which was leaking tendrils of pitch black energy. The laughter then returned as Naruto's body rose up and began rebuilding itself. "Nothing can destroy, THE DARKNESS!" He yelled as his aura exploded, sending the men flying. When they could see again, they saw Naruto, but he had changed.

He was shrouded in darkness, appearing as nothing more than silhouette of his own and he wasn't even touching the ground, he just hovered about a few feet above it. His eyes were a glowing golden color with slit pupils, the only part of his face that could be made out besides his eyes were his teeth, which were now just shark like fangs. He had a glowing red reversed pentagram on each cheek, red vein like cracks all across his body, and the seal on his stomach was seen, glowing crimson red. Black bats swirled around him and from his back tendrils of shadow energy emerged. To top it all off, his hands had turned into claws, with wisps of black energy coming from his arms. "**Time to die**." He said in a raspy demonic voice as he charged. One of the men tried to be a hero, only for Naruto to slash right through him with his claws. He then appeared behind two others, impaling them through their hearts, and setting their bodies ablaze with black flames. "**At least try you pathetic weaklings**." He sneered as he swiped his hands and sending a wave of black flames at some of the unfortunate men, incinerating them. He then launched the tendrils on his back, impaling and burning the rest of them, except for the leader. "**Now what to do with you**?" He mused as he floated closer.

"Please have mercy.´ The man begged. Naruto smirked and grabbed him by the throat.

"**I will use you as a message**." He said as he and the man disappeared in a dark portal.

In Konoha at a council meeting.

The Hokage and council were discussing plans on how to kill Naruto or how to use him as a weapon, when Naruto and the man he held suddenly appeared in the room. "**Good day to all of you mortals**." He said with a dark grin. "**I see you still haven't changed**." The Shinobi Council gasped, while the Civilian Council shivered in fear.

"Uzumaki?" Tzume Inuzuka exclaimed, only to be answered by Naruto's mad laughter.

"**Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner**." He said. "**I am just here to return something of yours**." He said as he tossed the man he was holding into the air, impaled him with the tendrils on his back, and then tore him apart, showering the room and council members with the man's blood.

"You'll pay for that you demon!" The Hokage yelled, while Naruto just laughed.

"**Oh I am far more than just a demon. I am the one who will be the end of this village. I will reduce this place to rubble**." He said. "**I will have my revenge and nothing can stop me**." He said while laughing madly, before disappearing into his portal again, leaving the council screaming for his head.

Back at Cloud Tower.

Naruto appeared again, before his form began to return to normal. He then fell to one knee panting. "Note to self: that form takes a lot out of me." He said. He then turned to the rest. "I will be going to my room. See you later." He said, but not before giving Darcy a kiss on the lips. He then disappeared in a purple blur.

In his room.

Naruto appeared in his room, changed his clothes and got into his bed, Haku joining him not long after.

And that concludes the second chapter. As you see, Naruto is more demonic than before. His new form is when the Darkness takes complete hold of him. As for the rebuilding part, think how Alucard always returns to life in the Hellsing OVAs. I have also decided on some of the harem. For now it consists of Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Anca and Haku. I don't know if I will add girls from the Winx Club, but that is up for debate. I am also making plans for a version where Naruto isn't completely dark and works together with the Winx permanently. In this one, he works with the side that has the most benefits for him, he is a man of opportunity, but he will mostly side with the Trix.

See ya all next time and review.


	3. Darkness Evolves

Darkness Evolves.

Disclaimer: I do not own any elements in this story, except for original content.

It had been 3 days since Naruto had delivered his message to Konoha. Right now, he was watching Darcy and Riven on a date, just in case something happened that could interrupt his or Darcy's plans. He was there in disguise, wearing red clothes, shoes and a black jacket, while his hair was red and tied up in a large ponytail and his eyes were green. He was drinking a cup of coffee, while he had earphones in and an MP3 player on the table, Prayer from Disturbed roaring through them. He then looks outside and smirks as he sees Musa ambushed by the other two Trix, which Darcy and Riven see. It really got going when the other Winx and Specialists showed up and the group got into a fight.

Outside.

"What are you doing with them Riven?" Brandon demanded as he blocked an attack from Riven.

"None of your business." Riven sneered. Icy, Darcy and Stormy were fighting the Winx. While this wouldn't be so much trouble normally as Naruto had taken up training them a bit, Hinata proved stronger than normal. Darcy frowned as she raised her hand.

"Know your place." She sneered. "_Dead Wave_!" She yelled as a large beam of darkness was launched at the Winx, who barely dodged as the ground under them was torn apart.

Inside the shop.

People were fleeing the shop, while Naruto was chuckling. He set down his cup, took out his earphones and put them and his MP3 player away. He then started laughing madly as darkness spread though out the shop.

Outside.

The battle was still going on, when everyone noticed the inside of the shop turning completely dark, before the front of the shop exploded in a burst of dark energy. Everyone looked at the site and the Trix and even Riven smirked as Naruto, now in his real form, walked out with a dark grin on his face. "Well, well, well." He said. "What do we have here? Need some help Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Riven?" He asked as they nodded. Naruto smirked as he raised his hand and pointed it towards the sky. "You ask. And I provide." He said as he snapped his fingers and four bolts of lightning fell from the sky, two of them going to the Specialists and two to the Winx, who barely dodged. Bloom glared at him and began gathering her own power.

"You will not get away with this." She said as a red dragon formed around her. Naruto smirked as he started laughing maniacally.

"So you can use your dragon flame, Huh?" He said, surprising the Winx. "Then let's see." He began as a dark purple aura engulfed him, before taking the shaped of a dragon as well, shocking the Winx. "How the Dragon of Light and Life does, against the Dragon of Darkness and Destruction." He said as his magic created two wings of energy on his back and his power engulfed his arms.

"_Dragon Blaze_!" Bloom yelled as her dragon charged at Naruto.

"_Black Dragon Inferno_!" He yelled as he send his own dragon at the one Bloom send. The two attacks collided and destroyed most of the surrounding area. When the smoke cleared, Naruto was still standing tall, though his wings and aura were gone, and Bloom was panting, with one knee on the ground. Naruto walked towards her with a triumphant smirk. When he touched her shoulder, his eyes widened and he grabbed his head in pain. "AHHHHHHH!" He yelled as he fell down to his knees, as Blooms locked away memories raged through his head and he saw the destruction of Domino, and a woman with red hair, who looked an awful lot like his own mother. He then fell over forward to the ground, Icy and Stormy picking him up, while Bloom fell down as well, tears in her eyes from witnessing Naruto's memories. The other Winx wanted to move again, when Haku appeared between the two groups.

"Get Naruto-sama out of here." She said as she created a sword of ice to hold the others off, while the Trix and Riven escaped with Naruto.

At Cloud Tower.

Naruto woke up with an insane headache. He then realized what had happened. He chuckled, before erupting in full blown mad laughter. Soon after he started the Trix ran in and Naruto smirked.

"Gather everything you can on that Bloom girl." He said, confusing the Trix.

"Why exactly?" Darcy said.

"She has the Dragon Flame you want. So gather whatever you can on her, she might prove useful." He said as the Trix nodded and began, while Naruto kept laughing.

A few days later.

Naruto was standing in his room, before a table where a wooden contraption laid. This was a puppet like the ones the Puppeteers from Suna used. He had found notes from Sasori of the Red Sands when he infiltrated Suna a while ago and then found the man and trained under him for a year or two. This was one of his human puppets, named Takai. It had a human appearance, but with a skull like face, wearing a black hooded cloak and carrying a large scythe, giving it a reaper like appearance. It was made from a member of a clan that was famed for the ability to channel chakra through their scythes for devastating results. Another one was a humanoid puppet clad in rags, with large claws, spikes on its back, a demonic looking head and a lot of hidden weapons, named Akumu. He had a number of other puppets, but he kept them sealed. He smirked as he sealed his finished puppets away.

With the Trix after they took over Cloud Tower (sorry for the speed I go at through the story, but I really want the first season done).

Naruto stood at the top of Cloud Tower, smirking as the Trix's Army moved on Red Fountain. "It's time." He said as he made hand signs and bit his thumb. "_Summoning Jutsu_." He said as he slammed his palm to the ground, black smoke engulfing the top of the tower. Icy, Darcy and Stormy looked on, when a terrifying roar shook the earth around the tower. When the smoke cleared away, the Trix's eyes widened at the sight of a gigantic serpentine dragon was coiled around the tower, Naruto on its head. Its scales were black with red flame markings over its body, red eyes, large wings on its back, only two limbs in the form of two clawed arms and a bonelike stinger on the end of its tail. This was one of Naruto's most powerful dragon summons, named Reigen (Heartless).

Naruto had found the contract in the ruins of an ancient shrine. It was called the Dark Dragon Contract, only someone of his bloodline could claim this contract, the mortal enemies of the normal Dragon Contract. The Dragon Contract could be used by any shinobi deemed worthy but only partially, but only someone of Bloom's bloodline could unlock it fully. "Hello Reigen." Naruto said with a dark grin. The dragon looks at Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-sama." The dragon said in female voice. I guess you need my help in battle. Naruto nodded.

"We are moving with the army to Red Fountain." He said. Reigen gave a dragon version of a smirk. Naruto then smirked at the Trix as four black gates opened up and four figures appeared.

The first was clad in bone white armor, with a helmet with a cross shaped slit for vision (like Lisa Yadomaru's Hollow Mask from Bleach). He had a large single edged, katana like long sword, but with a straight blade and cape waving behind him.

The second was a wizard wearing white robes, carrying a large staff and wearing a Wide skull mask with a prominent horn centered on its forehead and a row of diamond-shaped markings over its eyebrows (Hiyori's Hollow Mask).

The third was clearly female, wearing white battle robes, a pair of daggers, pale skin, green eyes and white hair. She was also the only one that didn't wear a mask.

The last one, wore little armor. He wore white greaves, white armor on his lower body, a single shoulder plate with one large spike and several smaller ones and a white clawed gauntlet. He carried a large, serrated, double bladed battle axe. He also wore a Flat hockey mask with six slit eye holes in two columns and extensions that frame his head (Kensei's Hollow Mask).

Naruto smirked as his first demon servants appeared. The Hollow Knight, Caballero. The Hollow Wizard, Maledicam. The Battle Dancer, Saltare and the Hollow Berserker, Vindictam. They were all created from his own power, combined with Kyuubi's power. They would later have their own subordinates, which were lesser forms of themselves, but they weren't done yet as Naruto had just finished creating them. Oh, did I mention that they were all capable of flight.

"Move out!" He yelled as the four nodded and flew off with the army, Naruto following on Reigen.

In Red Fountain.

The students were already fighting the Army of Darkness, when a black bolt of energy slammed against the barrier Saladin had erected. Everyone looked with wide eyed at Reigen. That was when the gate was blown apart by Maledicam, who was standing in the opening, while Caballero charged in, together with Saltare and Vindictam, slashing through the students, painting the earth red with blood, but strangely killing no one. Naruto smirked as he jumped down himself, a single katana in his hand. He landed with a loud crash, sending everyone around him flying, while he was unharmed. "None of you will be able to beat me. If you can't even beat my servants, you stand no chance against me." He said as his sword glowed ominously. "Let me show you the power I got from the Lords of Oblivion, the power of a Daedric Prince." He said.

Saladin looked shocked. "You made a pact with the Daedra?" He demanded. Naruto chuckled as he remembered that day.

_A few weeks ago._

_Naruto stood in front of a woman that was covered in mist. "My name is Mephala, the Lady of Whispers, mortal. What do you seek of me?" She asked._

"_I only seek power to achieve my revenge." He said. Mephala chuckled._

"_Your actions have amused me and the other Lords of Oblivion." She said. "We will grant you power, but only if you complete the trials the Lords give you. Me and Meridia will grant you our power now." She said as a blade appeared in Naruto's hand. It was a normal katana. "This blade will hold your two gifts. To unlock your power, just say the corresponding chant." She said as Naruto bowed._

"_I thank you my Lady." He said as they disappeared._

_Back in the present._

Naruto laughed madly as he raised his katana. "_Feed upon the blood of deceit_." He said with a grin. "_Mephala_!" He yelled as pitch black, red outlined energy erupted from him. When it cleared, the katana had changed into a pitch black Nodachi blade, with an angry red glow around it. He smirked as he began cutting apart the students. He then noticed a ship with Diaspro in it to pick up Sky. "Don't think so." He said as his blade was engulfed in blue flames. "_Oblivion Sword Art: Demon Fire Burning Slash_!" He yelled as he send a cutting wave of flames at the ship, which barely dodged after Sky cut the cord they had for him. Saladin knew they had to retreat and ordered the students to get to the ships. Naruto frowned and charged at Saladin.

"Take this." Saladin said as he launched several magic bullets at Naruto, who just cut them in half with a smirk. He then appeared in front of Saladin and punched him in the stomach, before backhanding him across the face. He then raised his sword and gave him a large diagonal cut across his chest, until Saladin blew him away with a shockwave, while students carried his body to a ship and they escaped. Naruto yelled in frustration as they escaped. He then flew up to the Trix.

"Do we destroy the place?" He asked as Icy nodded.

"And you have the honor to do so." She said as Naruto smirked and gathered his power and created and orb of pure white light in each hand. This was a combination between Darkness, Death and Explosion Magic. He called it Oblivion Magic.

"_Vanishing World_!" He yelled as he moved his hands together, palms facing outwards as the orbs merged and were launched in a burst of pure destruction, engulfing the school in a raging explosion.

The students in the ships looked in horror as their school was engulfed by the blinding light that was seen even in Alfea and Cloud Tower, while Naruto just laughed madly.

Darcy looked at Naruto and the destruction, before she flew over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. When they broke apart, she gazed into his eyes. "That got me so hot just now." She whispered in his ear. "You are going to take me to your room and we aren't leaving till morning." She said as Naruto smirked and the pair disappeared in flash of dark lightning.

"She got him before us again." Stormy muttered, before she and Icy disappeared as well.

At Alfea.

Stella was crying as she heard what Naruto had done. "What happened to him?" She asked. He used to be so sweet. "How could he turn into such a monster?" She asked. The rest of the Winx, except for Bloom, shook their heads.

"Betrayal happened." A female voice said. Everyone turned and saw Faragonda. "If what Griffin told me is correct, Naruto's mother is still alive, but sees him as a monster for the power he holds. When they met and she told him what he thought of him, he snapped. The resulting battle saw his mother Kushina just barely escaping alive and Naruto changing for good." She said. The Winx looked shocked at the story, while Stella just kept crying.

The battle for Alfea.

Naruto was high in the sky, taking care of some dragons that had been brought by Saladin to help. He smirked as one was bitten in half by Reigen, while he used Mephala's sword, the Ebony Blade, to cut down a second dragon. He sneered and fired a blast of fire at the last one, killing it. He then flew down to the gate and cocked back his arm. "_Landmine Fist_!" He yelled as he punched the gate, obliterating it in a gigantic explosion. "Death has come for you." He said as he charged at the students, until Griffin, Faragonda and Saladin stood in front of him.

"We will not allow you to harm the students anymore." Griffin said. "I blame myself for what you have become and I will make things right." She said, which only served to piss Naruto off. Naruto chuckled darkly.

"You know. That bitch Kushina said the same thing when I met her." He said as darkness engulfed him. "I will show just why I am stronger then you and why I am, in a sense, more similar to the Fairies then the witches." He said as he flew up and crossed his arms. "_Descend upon wings of darkness_." He said as he began a transformation similar to a fairy's transformation, except that it was a accompanied by a sinister kind of music (insert One Winged Angel Metal Version). His clothes turned into normal dark colored clothes, a dark colored long coat, claw shaped armored gauntlets on his arms, talon shaped armored boots on his feet, his hair in a large ponytail and his eyes blood red. On his back were two wings of black red outlined energy (for the clothes, think the clothes Atticus wears in Yugioh GX, when he is possessed by Nightshroud, but with the gauntlets, boots and without the mask as well as with wings like Arturo Plateado from Bleach).

"What has he become?" Saladin asked as everyone around, even the army, was frozen by the release of power. Naruto smirked as he heard him and landed.

"A monster." He said as his flashed and a shockwave blasted everyone back. Griffin fired a few spikes of granite at him and Faragonda and Saladin several magical blasts, which were destroyed before the even touched him. "That all?" He asked, not having moved from the spot once. "Let me show you real magic." The only warning they had was his eyes widening a bit and flashing, before a large wave of dark energy blew everyone back. He looked up to the sky, and saw that Bloom had beaten Icy, Darcy and Stormy, but the Army wasn't defeated as Naruto's presence was enough to sustain it. He frowned, before he flew up towards Bloom.

With Bloom.

The Winx had arrived at Bloom's side. "You can't win Icy, give up." Bloom said as Icy laid on the ground beneath them.

"Don't think so." She said as she tried to get up. Bloom sighed and fired a fireball to knock her out.

"Don't even think about!" Naruto yelled as he flew by so fast that he was nothing more than a black blur and picked up Icy and brought her out of battle zone. "Stay here for now." He said, before he flew up to meet the Winx.

"Naruto, why are you doing this?" Stella asked.

"Revenge." Naruto said coldly.

"But Magix did nothing to deserve this. Destroy Konoha if you wish but leave the Magical Dimension alone." Stella said. Naruto chuckled darkly.

"They do deserve this." He said. "They stood in my way, so I will remove them. I know everything you can do." He said.

"How?" Bloom demanded.

"Because of my connection to you, which was created at that café. Through it I saw everything you did." He said as another wave of darkness was launched suddenly, blasting the Winx back.

"_Solar Bolt_!" Stella yelled as she threw a ball of light at Naruto, also destroyed before it even touched him.

"Can't you see little girl?" He said with an insane smile. "I. Am. GOD!" He yelled as a gigantic wave of darkness send them all flying. He then charged at them and back handed Bloom and Stella into the ground. He unleashed yet another wave, sending Musa and Tecna flying down, before he drop kicked Hinata down. He then turned to Flora with a feral grin as his gauntlets disappeared and he suddenly appeared in front of her. "You know. You have quite the body." He said as he groped her breasts through her clothes. Flora looked in fear as tears filled her eyes, but she couldn't hold back a moan. "So nice." He said as he leaned closer to her face, until he was blasted away by a dragon made of water. He turned and glared at Hinata, who had fired it. "You will pay for ruining my fun." He said.

"You sick freak." Hinata growled as the rest of the Winx came up. "To think you were once our friend, it makes me sick." She said, unknowingly reminding Naruto of the conversation with his mother.

_Flashback._

_Naruto stood in front of his mother, his darkness form out and ready, while she was wounded on the ground._

"_To think a being like you is my son." Kushina spat. "It makes me sick to think that I brought you into this world." She said. Naruto just raised his hand._

"_I am not your son." He said as black energy surged around him. "You are just a pathetic little whore who's purpose was served when you brought me into this world. You lost your use when you abandoned me as a child." The dark energy then formed a sphere that began cracking. Kushina dashed away, just as Naruto spoke. "__Black Death Oblivion__." And darkness engulfed the area._

_Flashback end._

"Do I look like I care?" Naruto said, surprising the Winx. "Do think I care what an inferior being like you thinks?" He said as the Ebony Blade once again appeared in his hand and turned back into a katana. The Winx each fired a blast at him, while he just smirked. "_Break through the dawn, Meridia_." He said coldly as a burst of golden light dispelled the blasts. When the it cleared Naruto's sword had changed into a weird form (I can honestly not describe Dawnbreaker well enough so just search for its pic in Skyrim). "This is Dawnbreaker, the weapon granted to me by Meridia herself." He said as he swung the sword and send a wave of golden light at the Winx, who had to dodge. "It also allows me to use light as a weapon, like this. _Holy Lance_!" He yelled as he send several large blades of light at the Winx.

"_Water Release: Water Fang Bullet_." Hinata said as several drills of water were launched at Naruto, who laughed.

"You think Ninjutsu will help when magic doesn't?" He said as the attack was once again destroyed before it even came close. "_Judgment_!" He yelled as beams of light rained down from the sky. Hinata screamed as she was hit by one of the beams. "You are weak. You are still trying to see if I will come back to your side. Get it through your heads, the Naruto you thought you knew is dead and he isn't coming back." He said, before he was send flying by a large wave of pink energy.

"_Spacial Rend_." Hinata said coldly. Naruto glared at her.

"_Illumination Blast_!" Stella yelled as a huge blast of light sailed at Naruto, sending him back even more.

"_Techno Bomb_!" Tecna yelled as Naruto was send flying again by a burst of green energy.

"_Sound Burst_/_Gaia Blast_!" Musa and Flora yelled together as Naruto was once again send flying, before he came to a halt and glared at them.

"Where does this power come from?" He demanded, before he sensed it. "So it is the pale eyed bitch huh? Using forbidden magic now?" Hinata just glared. "To think you can use your Space Time Magic to manipulate the powers of your friends. The spell known as the Threads of Destiny." He said. Bloom then flew up.

"You lose." She said as she and Hinata charged their power.

"_Dragon Blaze_/_Roar of Time_!" They yelled as Bloom lauched a dragon and Hinata a gigantic beam of power. Naruto's eyes widened, before narrowing.

"Don't underestimate me!" He yelled as his power exploded. "_Black Dragon Abyssal Blaze_!" He yelled as dragon made of black flames was launched at the combined attack. It held up for a while, before it was overpowered, the resulting backlash and blast from the attack sending Naruto flying.

When the light cleared and the Winx pursued him, the saw him hovering above a large chasm. "So you beat me?" He said with a chuckle.

"Naruto give up and let us take you in." Stella said with tears. Naruto laughed out loud at that.

"If I lose, I lose. My only regret is that I have to leave Icy, Darcy and Stormy to their fate." He said. "But you won't take me alive." He said, when his new form suddenly disappeared and Naruto plummeted towards the chasm. Stella dashed to get him but was too late.

"I will see you all again, in Oblivion!" He yelled as he disappeared into the chasm.

"Naruto!" Stella yelled as he fell down.

"Later, Starsprite." Naruto whispered softly as he fell.

Later at Alfea.

With Naruto defeated, the army was destroyed and the Trix and Haku were send to Light Haven. The weird thing was that Naruto's demon servants were nowhere to be found. The Winx had retired to their room to rest, Stella crying herself to sleep.

In the chasm.

Naruto lay at the bottom of the chasm. Then a spike creature appeared and took him with him.

Later, when Naruto woke up. He looked around and saw a figure sitting on a throne. He looked glowing red and wore armor over his seemingly body. He also had torn, red glowing fabric on the back of him. It was not possible to see his eyes but they glowed like fire with small pupils. Naruto's eyes widened. "Darkar." He whispered. The now identified Darkar chuckled.

"Welcome to Shadowhaunt Naruto Uzumaki." He said. "I hope you healed enough, you took quite a fall. But that is not important. I have seen your actions and you are just the help I need, to get the Codex." He said. Naruto's eyes widened, before he smirked.

"I accept." He said while their combined dark laughter was heard throughout the castle.

**And that finally concludes the first season. Now Naruto was defeated because Hinata used the Threads of Destiny. It works like this, by manipulating time and space, she warps destiny and makes her allies and herself way stronger than normal, even if only for a short time. The Trix will also be freed soon enough. As for Naruto's servants, he created them himself from his powers. Also the reason I made Kushina like that is because it was needed for the story. I absolutely love Kushina, but it needed to happen, but she will appear again. As for Stella and Naruto, Stella is the only person besides the Trix and Haku, Naruto still cares about. If I do add Winx girls to the harem, Stella will be one of them. Now have a good day and please review.**


	4. The Darkness Returns

The Darkness Returns.

Disclaimer: I do not own any elements in this story, except for original content.

The Winx were at school like usual, preparing to help the new girl, Layla, with helping the Pixies. Stella was nervous of going underground as her powers were weaker there. The second reason was that she knew the chasm Naruto fell through led to the some of the caves they would be going through. She sighed as she looked in the mirror in the room. "I miss you, Naruto." She said to herself, before she turned to leave, never noticing the ripple that suddenly appeared in the mirror.

In Shadowhaunt.

Naruto sat in his room in Shadowhaunt, the same room as the pixies were placed in, gazing into a mirror, connected to the one Stella gazed in. Naruto sighed. "Why can't I get Stella out of my head?" He said to himself.

"You love her." Amor, the Pixie of Love said. Naruto chuckled coldly.

"That emotion." He said. "I have never heard of it." He said with a grim smile. "But I guess you can be right." He said with a deep sigh, before he laid down on his bed and went to sleep.

When the Winx entered Shadowhaunt.

Layla had just entered the room the pixies were in. She smiled as she freed them from their prison when the rest of the Winx showed up. "**What do we have here**?" A dark distorted voice said. When they turned to look, they saw a figure clad in full demonic armor, with a black cape waving behind it and a curved and serrated sword in his hand (think full Daedric Armor with a cape and a Daedric Sword). "**I take it you want those Pixies**?" He said. "**Go ahead, take them, they are of no use to us any longer**." He said as he turned around and left. The girls looked at each other and left. From around the corner, a now helmetless, silver haired and armored Naruto watched as they left. He sighed, before walking to leave.

In the Elemental Nations.

Naruto walked around the area near Konoha. He then smirked, shifted his form to the one he used when he was in the café and walked into the village. He then walked into a restaurant and ordered some dango and sake. When he was done, he paid and left again, when he saw a trio of red haired women walking there (Kushina, Tayuya and Karin). Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger at the sight of Kushina. 'So those are my supposed sister?' He thought as he focused his own sensor abilities and his eyes widened.

"So they have a portion of the Dragon Flame as well? I guess I was right. Bloom is related to me." He whispered to himself. Unfortunately, Karin was a sensor.

"Mom. That boy with the red hair. I sense a dark power in him." She whispered. Kushina scanned him herself, until she went through hand signs and fired a bullet of water at Naruto.

"Shit." Naruto cursed as he called his Daedric Sword and cut the bullet in half. "Discovered. Great." He muttered as he released the transformation. "How nice it is to see you again, you stupid whore." He sneered at Kushina.

"Stupid monster. Why didn't die like I heard you did?" She demanded. Naruto chuckled.

"Because nothing can destroy the darkness." He said as dark energy seeped off his body.

"_Solar Blaze_!" Karin yelled as she send a flash of burning light at Naruto. Naruto smirked.

"_Shadow's Claim_." He said as darkness appeared around the light and absorbed it. "_Shadow's Wrath_." He said as the darkness then sped towards Karin, blasting her back. "You really think a bit of light and fire can beat me?" He said as dark purple flames danced around his body. He then send a trio of fireballs at the woman. The woman easily dodged, but were surprised when Naruto appeared in front of them and backhanded Karin away. "Weak." He sneered as he fired several more fireballs at the remaining women, who dodged.

"Get away from here. You are nothing more than a monster." Kushina sneered. Naruto just chuckled.

"Thanks for the compliment." Naruto said as darkness erupted from his body and formed around him and he changed into his Darkness Form. "Die." He said as he swiped his arm and send a wave of black flames at Kushina, who quickly jumped over it, when a squad of ANBU appeared and charged at Naruto. He just chuckled, before a wave of darkness blasted them back. Then the Hokage showed up.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face here again." He sneered. Tsume Inuzuka and her daughter Hana Inuzuka were there as well, when Naruto deactivated his Darkness Form, and they honestly couldn't fight off the blush that formed on their faces.

"You think I care what a washed up old man thinks?" He said. "You should have died when Orochimaru invaded this place. Though I am glad he didn't, as that right is mine." He said as he took out his katana. "_Break through the dawn, Meridia_." He said as the blade turned into Dawnbreaker. "_Judgment Ray_!" He yelled as he fired a beam of light from the tip of the blade, that was dodged quite easily, while Naruto just charged in and clashed blades with some ANBU. He just smirked as he spun around and cut through 2 ANBU. "Pathetic." He said as he swung the blade behind him, killing another ANBU. He then jumped back to avoid several streams of fire. He then saw Kushina, Sarutobi and Kakashi standing there.

"You can't win brat." Kakashi sneered. Naruto chuckled.

"Guess I have to fall back now. Can't reveal my true power just yet." He said as a dark portal opened behind him. "But before that." He said as black flames danced around his hand. "_Hellfire Burst_!" He yelled as he threw a compressed ball of black flames at a random point in the village, engulfing it in an explosion of black flames. "Later." He said as he disappeared, leaving the Hokage and surrounding shinobi scream for his death.

In the City, Magix.

Naruto walked around in his disguise and walked into Anca's weapon shop, to see Anca organizing the shelves. "Whoever you are, drop the illusion." She said as Naruto chuckled and did so.

"Still as alert as ever Anca-chan." He said. Anca smiled and flew at him, kissing him on the lips.

"Where the hell were you?" She demanded when she pulled away, before Naruto explained his story. She smiled. "What do you need?" She asked.

"The usual." Naruto said as he gave the order. Anca giggled.

"I have it in storage." She said as she went to get it, before she came back with several large boxes. "Here you go. 4000 kunai, 10000 senbon, 16 large boxes of poison and potion ingredients, 100 extra large bottles of special ink, a pair of wakizashi, a Ninjato, 3 Katana, a Nodachi, 2 Scythes, a pair Crossbows, 4 full sets of Daedric Armor and weapons, including arrows and enough components to make 600 of those Plasma Grenades, 300 of those Melta Bombs, 200 of those remote Demolition Charges and 250 Incendiary Bombs." She said. Naruto smiled as he handed her a bag of gems.

"This should cover it." He said as Anca smiled as Naruto sealed the stuff away.

"See you later, Naru-kun." She said with a smile as Naruto left.

Shadowhaunt.

Naruto sat in his room, completing the enchantments on his new blades, before he placed them on the walls. His Ninjato had a Fire and Lightning Enchantment, the three Katana all had a Life Leeching enchantment, his wakizashi a Moon Damage Enchantment each. His two scythes each had Frost and Leech Enchantment, his Crossbows a Magic Draining and Frost enchantment and his Daedric Equipment had a whole Arsenal of Enchantments. He also enchanted the Ninjato and Chain Scythes he had bought long ago with special enhancements. The Ninjato was reforged with Obsidian, Demon Blood and several other materials and the Chain Scythes were modified so the chains were held in a set of special Gauntlets. He smirked as he walked to his bed and fell asleep.

Light Haven.

Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Haku were sitting on a balcony. "It's so boring in here." Darcy said. "Nothing to destroy." That was the moment Darkar in his Phoenix form appeared. What surprised them the most was a serpentine winged dragon made of black energy appearing as well, before gathering at a certain point and forming a human shape, before Naruto stepped out.

"Good to see you all again." He said, before Darcy flew around his neck and kissed him deeply, which Naruto returned. After a while they broke apart. "Let's go." He said as they followed him and Darkar. They then came across some of the guards, but the Trix couldn't beat and that's when Darkar gave the Trix their Gloomix. They finally got out of the place, but Haku was surrounded. Naruto smirked as his eyes flashed. "Awaken. Goddess of Ice." He said as Haku's eyes glowed an icy blue and black energy with a bluish tint wrapped around her.

"_Ice God Bellow_!" She yelled as a gigantic burst bluish black energy blasted the soldiers back. She then ran to Naruto's side. Naruto smirked as he turned towards the men that had gotten back on their feet.

"Disappear." He said. "_Black Dragon Abyssal Blaze_!" He yelled as a gigantic winged dragon made of black flames erupted from his body. The dragon let loose an earthshaking roar, and launched a stream of black flames at the men, before diving down and engulfing the men. When the flames cleared, nothing was left of them, while Naruto laughed insanely. The group then disappeared in a black flash.

In Shadowhaunt.

The caverns of Shadowhaunt were quiet, except for the moans from Naruto's room. When one would look, you would see a naked Darcy lying with her face buried in the pillow as Naruto pounded her from behind. "Oh god." She moaned. "Keep going." Naruto smirked as he just went faster.

"Darcy." He moaned out. "I'm cumming."

"Me too." Darcy moaned as Naruto sped up.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" They both yelled as they came at the same time, Naruto collapsing at Darcy's side. Darcy just cuddled up against him and they fell asleep, Naruto still inside Darcy.

In a dark cavern.

A large runestone, undisturbed for a thousand years, suddenly glowed. Then, a large explosion of red light raced through the cavern. When the light cleared, a woman with long black hair, red eyes and pale skin stood there, wearing black robes and carrying a large black scythe. She then smirked, showing of fang like canine teeth. "The Goddess of Death is back." She said, before she exploded into dark energy.

In an ancient forgotten forest grove.

A large black egg shaped prison stood in the middle of a forgotten temple. It was covered in ancient runes and surrounded by four pillars from which chains wrapped around the prison. Between the pillars spikes rose up, which had bars running through them. The pillars and spikes then curved upwards to join together and formed a dome. Suddenly cracks appeared across the egg and black energy seeped out. More cracks appeared and gale force winds whipped up throughout the temple. The dome began buckling as more cracks appeared, before a gigantic explosion of dark energy ripped the prison apart completely. When the smoke cleared a figure stood in the middle of the ruins. He had long dark blue hair, black eyes and deadly pale skin. He wore black armor with claw shaped gauntlets, a red cape and carried a large sword at his side.

"It has been more than a thousand years since those High Elves sealed me away. But now I am back and the world will once more see the return, of the True Chosen of Chaos. The Dark Gods will be remembered!" He roared loudly as darkness seeped through the temple and grove, corrupting it with the energy of Chaos.

A prison on the Island of Redemption.

The Island of Redemption was a prison for the greatest threats, build and guarded by the High Elves. Suddenly the Guards felt the eruption of Chaos Energy. Their eyes widened as they ran to the deepest part of the prison. When they arrived, the guards stationed there were already massacred. In the middle of the Massacre stood a robed person, carrying a large black staff with a red gem on one side and a blade on the other. His robes were hooded, hiding his face.

"So my master has awoken." He mused as he walked towards the guards. "My revenge will finally begin." He said as he raised his hand towards the guards. "_Chaos Magic_." He said coldly. "_Infernal Gateway_!" He roared as a portal appeared beneath the guards, consuming them completely in scarlet flames, while the person just laughed madly.

An ancient mountain range.

A circle of runestones was suddenly blasted apart in an explosion of red energy. In the middle stood a woman with black hair, green eyes and pale skin. She wore black clothes and black high heeled boots. "So I am free, huh?" She said to herself. "It feels good to stretch again after 500 years." The a pair of black feathered wings burst from her back and she flew off.

In an ancient mansion.

A woman sat on a chair. She looked like a corpse, wearing a black dress and black high heels. Suddenly her body began to heal. Her body became young again and she now had silver hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. She giggled, before a pair of bat wings appeared on her back and flew out of the mansion, which crumbled to the ground.

**And that concludes the first chapter of the second season. As you see Naruto isn't completely dark and still has some humanity. As I said before, Stella is the only person he actually cares for from the Winx. This may spoil the surprise, but I was planning on adding Stella to the Harem and make her more dark. But that will be decided later. As you see I gave Haku God Slayer Magic from Fairy Tail. I am also planning to introduce some other magic types from Fairy Tail including, and this is not really surprising, Dragon Slayer Magic. Other than this, the few characters I introduced in the last part will play a big role in the story's future.**

**Now I would like your opinion on an idea for a story. It's a Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover. Naruto gets send to Earthland as a child and is taken as a slave for the Tower of Heaven, but eventually escapes with the help of an Obsidian Summoning Key. He later encounters Brain and the rest of Oración Seis and joins them after killing Racer. Later they are send on a mission and end up back in the Elemental Nations.**

**You can make any suggestions on Naruto's magic, but he will at least have Elemental Magic and multiple Elements. The others I will take from Suggestions in reviews, PM's or from my friends. Also tell me how many magic types you want me to give him. Elemental Magic, no matter how many elements, counts as one type.**

**Please review and send your ideas for the story. See ya.**


	5. A dark Reunion

A dark Reunion.

Disclaimer: I do not own any elements in this story, except for original content.

Naruto stood watching over the damage one of Darkar's monsters was causing against the Winx and Specialists in Red Fountain with a dark smirk. Even when Helia jumped in, they couldn't beat it. That was the moment the Monster attacked Stella and batted her into the air. Naruto's eyes widened. Then, against all logic, Naruto appeared behind Stella and flew her down.

Everyone's attention was then focused on them. "Can't leave you alone ever, huh starsprite?" He said as he let her down and jumped away. He looked at the monster, which retreated as soon as it looked at Naruto.

"Why did you help her?" Bloom asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know myself. My body just moved on its own." He said. "Don't think this will become a habit though. After this, we're enemies again." He said as a dark portal opened up and he left. Stella smiled.

'You haven't changed completely, Naru-kun.' She thought. 'But when the time comes, who will I choose?' She asked herself. Bloom saw her inner turmoil but said nothing.

'I know it is hard Stella, but when the time comes, I hope you make the right choice. But whatever you do, I will never hate you for it.' Bloom thought to herself. The students then got back to their business.

Near Kumo.

Naruto stepped out of the portal, only to find Kumo under attack by Akatsuki. He identified Itachi Uchiha, a woman named Derira (Female Deidara), Kisame Hoshigaki, a woman named Hisa (female Hidan), and Sasori of the Red Sands. "Well, well, well." He said, drawing the attention to him. "Long time no see, Sasori-sensei." He said with a sadistic smirk. Sasori, in his own puppet body, actually looked afraid.

"Not you." He whispered. Naruto smirked darkly as darkness gathered around him.

"It has been a while since the 2 years we trained." He said as he looked at Derira and Hisa. "And I see that you got company, and nice company too." Hisa smirked.

"Well you are not too shabby either kid. I wonder how your blood tastes?" She said as she licked her lips. Derira was just silent as she kept eyeing Naruto with a blush. Naruto saw it and smirked, before flashing in front of her, making her fall on her butt in surprise.

"You know, you two can come with me. Me and my master are always in search of strong people." He said as he helped Derira up.

"Sorry, but they won't betray Akatsuki." Kisame said, only to be backhanded into a tree when Naruto appeared besides him.

"I don't think I asked you anything." Naruto said as dark purple flames began dancing around him, before he disappeared in a swirl of flames as Itachi launched a fireball at him.

"It has been a while Naruto." He said in his usual monotone. "I never thought you of all people would betray Konoha." He said. Now that was the wrong thing to say. As soon as those words left his mouth, KI exploded from Naruto. When Itachi looked, he was shocked to see the dark energy leaking from Naruto.

"That was stupid Itachi." Sasori said as he jumped away.

"You're dead Itachi." Naruto said as he turned into his Darkness Form, only now the tendrils were replaced with bat like wings. He then suddenly disappeared and racked his claws across Itachi's chest, ripping it open and making a fountain of blood spew from it. He then launched Itachi into the air, before flying after him. "_Hellfire Impact_!" He yelled as he encased his hand in black flames and send Itachi into the ground, burning with black flames. Once Itachi touched the ground, Naruto appeared in front of him. Itachi suddenly smirked as he disappeared in a flock of crows and appeared behind Naruto and cut of his right arm. Naruto just smirked as his arm suddenly regenerated.

"Nothing can destroy Darkness." He said with a smirk as he grabbed Itachi by the throat and lifted him up. "You have lost the right to live, Itachi." He said as Darkness spread all over Itachi. "This is for Mikoto, have fun in Oblivion. And don't worry about your eyes and powers, I will put them to good use." He said as the darkness suddenly retreated and Itachi was gone, except for the ring, which Naruto took.

"Now, what to do with the rest?" He questioned, before noticing that Sasori and Kisame were fighting. "How did that happen?" It was Derira that answered.

"Kisame wanted to attack you in the back but Sasori stopped him." She said. As Kisame was about to deal the finishing blow, he suddenly feared for his life from the KI that came from Naruto. Deciding that fighting the one that killed Itachi wasn't a good idea, he fled. Naruto walked over to Sasori, who looked at him with a sad smile.

"It seems my time has come." He said.

"I can still save you, sensei. Just join me." Naruto said, but Sasori shook his head.

"I have lived for long enough. I leave my body, Spy Network, Scrolls on techniques and collection to you." He said. "You really are, my greatest student. The one person, to finally surpass me." He said as his puppet body fell to the ground, motionless. Naruto kneeled down and sealed the body away. He then summoned Haku and ordered her to gather the stuff Sasori left him. "Yasura kani nemuru, sensei (Rest in peace, teacher)." He said as Derira laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"We will join you." She said. Naruto smiled and opened a portal.

"Go through here and wait in the room you arrive in. I need to take care of some business." He said as he walked into the village.

Raikage's office.

"So you are the person who defended our village?" The Raikage, E said. "Why didn't you kill them all?" Naruto just shrugged.

"I always need powerful allies and they are quite powerful." He said. The Raikage chuckled.

"Nicely said." He said. "Now what do you need?" He asked.

"Yugito Nii." He said simply. "I need the Nibi Vessel." He said as several ANBU appeared around him and a blond haired girl and a red haired girl walked in.

"You are not taking Yugito." They snarled. Naruto just chuckled.

"You assume that you can stop me. If I really was planning to take her away against her will, you would never be able to stop me." He said. "I just want to give her the choice to help me when I call for her. Other then that I ask nothing. In return I train her and several other Kunoichi in my arts." He said.

"Why only Kunoichi?" The Raikage asked.

"Because Women have a greater natural aptitude for magic then man, in general. You just give me three people besides Yugito and I will make them more powerful than you can imagine." He said. The Raikage looked at Samui and Karui, before calling Mabui and Yugito inside.

"You heard what he said. What do you say?" He asked. Yugito looked at the other three, before they nodded.

"We agree." She said. Naruto smirked as he turned around.

"I will return in a few days to begin your training." He said as he disappeared in a swirl of black flames.

5 days later.

Naruto had begun training the four 3 days ago and discovered their elements. Samui had Fire and Lightning, Karui had Water and Lightning, Mabui had Earth and Fire and Yugito had Fire, Lightning, Darkness, Poison and Death, including Necromancy. Besides this Derira had Earth and Explosion and Hisa had Darkness and Blood. He had also begun teaching them the theory on combining elements. Samui had Plasma, Karui had Storm, Mabui had Lava and Yugito had Plasma and Hellfire. They had also begun gathering Undead for Yugito's Army. They created a Pocket Dimension for this purpose, so she would have them with her at all times.

He smirked as he saw how Yugito was using Hellfire on quite a high level, namely using it in her fighting style. "That's enough." He said as he walked towards them. "You need to return now. Keep training while I'm gone. I need to find some certain Items." He said as he walked away.

"Of course Sensei." They said in unison as they walked through a portal Naruto created. Naruto smirked as he disappeared in a dark purple blur.

In the Desert of Lost Souls.

Naruto walked through the seemingly endless desert. The Desert of Lost Souls was once a fertile and prosperous land, before the rise of the Great Necromancer Nagash. Rumors had it that Nagash's last disciples brought his corpse, the corpse of Mannfred von Carstein and all the treasures of the Vampires, Tomb Kings and Necromancers, and even some treasures they had stolen, to a Temple in the Desert. On the way he had already encountered several Undead Creatures, like Zombie Dragons and Skeletons, not that they posed a threat to him. He smirked as he came upon the temple. The Temple of The Dead. He said as he walked in, only to find the statues coming to life. Sentinels huh? He mused. He just waved his hand and they exploded in a cloud of dust and ruble. He then walked further in, until he came to the Main Chamber, lined with mountains of Gold, Gems, Weapons, Armor and other treasures, with Nagash's Crown on a statue of his. But what interested him the most were the nine books on the pedestal. The Black Books of Nagash.

He smirked as he took out several scrolls. "_Sealing Technique: Mass Vacuum Collection_." He said as everything was drawn into the scrolls. He smirked as he left, dark laughter echoing throughout the temple as Naruto took the Crown of Sorcery form a statue of Nagash and placed it on his head, the knowledge entombed in it flowing into his mind. He just smirked. Most people would have gone insane, but Naruto's mind was way stronger, especially with Kyuubi helping. Naruto then left the temple and created a portal to Shadowhaunt.

10 days Later.

Naruto smirked as he looked over his own personal Lair in the Forest of Darkness. It was now a haunt for him and his experiments with the Undead. Zombies, Skeletons and Wight walked through the Forest. Fenbeasts and Specters patrolled the area around his hidden cave, which led to Shadowhaunt. The entrance was also guarded by Sentinels, but these could move with all the agility of a normal warrior, but with the strength and endurance of stone. The last defense was a Great Black Dragon he bound with a Scroll of Binding. He then disappeared in a blur and a haunting laugh echoed through the forest as darkness swirled high into the air.

Alfea.

Stella was out on the roof and saw the swirl of darkness and sighed sadly. "You have found it, huh?" She asked to no one. "You finally found the Books of Nagash. Have you truly fallen that much?" She asked.

"I have." Naruto said as he appeared behind her, scaring her. "Sorry." He said.

"Why are you here?" Stella asked as she prepared to go into Winx.

"To see you." Naruto said as he pushed her against a wall of the tower nearby. "Why is it that I can't get you out of my head? Why are you the one person I can never truly hurt?" He asked as he leaned closer.

"I don't know." Stella said. "Why is it that I can't seem to blame you, even after all that happened? Why do I still feel a connection to you?" She asked as she leaned closer to. Then, when their own feelings, suppressed or not, took control, they kissed. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck and deepening the kiss. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, before pulling away. Naruto then reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring.

"This is the Von Carstein Ring. I give this to you. It will protect you from harm." He said. "I hope that you will one day join me. I really don't want to fight you again." He said as he kissed her one last time, before disappearing. Stella stared at the ring and put it away.

"I don't know Naruto. I don't know." She said as she walked away, not knowing that Bloom was around the corner watching her.

"Oh Stella." She said softly to herself. "You will have to pick a side soon enough. But now, I don't even know if stopping Naruto from his revenge is the right thing to do. But whatever you do, I will support you." She said before walking away as well.

**And that concludes Chapter 5. As you can see, I will put in a lot of elements from Warhammer Fantasy and later maybe 40K as well. Also, Naruto will not want to fight Stella too much, meaning that he is likely to retreat if she is involved. I will also have several more Naruto characters join Naruto, mainly from Kumo, Iwa, Kiri and Akatsuki. As for the point of Naruto/Stella, it will be a pairing in the story. As for the characters that appeared at the ending of the previous chapter, they will appear soon enough. So see ya next time and don't forget to send your ideas for the crossover mentioned in the previous chapter.**

**Please review or I will send you to Oblivion.**


End file.
